digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Features
This is the selection of Traits to choose from in the game! We are very bare bones right now, but we are always open to suggestions for more! Personal History Features These are the Personal History Traits, pick whichever one suits your character best and apply it to your application. * Adopted: You’re adopted, ain’t nothing wrong with that. +2 KNOWLEDGE. * Adventurer: Extraordinaire. +2 COURAGE +1 KNOWLEDGE, but you get -1 FRIENDSHIP because you work alone. * Alone: Not having anyone to rely on or anything is what you know, +2 HOPE and +2 COURAGE. You can’t imagine that changing anytime soon either. -1 FRIENDSHIP and -1 KINDNESS. * Big Family: You are used to having people around you, like it or not. +2 FRIENDSHIP and +1 RELIABILITY but you had to fight for your food. -1 KINDNESS. * Big Kid Now: You moved out on your own and make a living for yourself without help from family. +1 HOPE and +1 RELIABILITY. * Bullied: You were bullied often as a child, and you are now constantly ready to defend yourself. You gain a +2 to HOPE and +1 LIGHT, but it has left you hurt deeply. -1 LOVE. * Caretaker: As the child of someone in the medical field, you often had to assist in tending to the sick and wounded. You gain +1 to HOPE and +1 to KINDNESS. * Child Prodigy: He called me a punk. +2 KNOWLEDGE, +1 RELIABILITY, and -1 LOVE * Class Clown: You know how to lift the mood, making people laugh fills you with happiness too. +2 LOVE, and +1 FRIENDSHIP but your jokes can be harmful, -1 KINDNESS. * Class President: Your charisma has made you popular among your peers and they always found you reliable, which is why you were chosen to be class prez. +1 FRIENDSHIP and +2 RELIABILITY. However, all the expectations are a little more than physically draining, -1 COURAGE. * Criminal: You've done some pretty questionable things in your past that have left you somewhat disconnected from others -2 KINDNESS, but it's made you more proficient with your 'tools of trade' +2 to any stat OR +1 to any two stats except KINDNESS. (Originally suggested by Shases) * Digitally Raised: You grew up in the digital world and were originally raised by digimon. +3 LIGHT, but there’s no school in the digital world, -1 KNOWLEDGE. * Down The Rabbit Hole: I wonder, I wonder... You're a naturally curious person and it has lead you here, +1 HOPE, +2 SINCERITY but you should always look before you leap. -1 KNOWLEDGE. * Estranged: Something has drastically changed in your life and now you feel as you don't belong -1 LOVE and -1 FRIENDSHIP. But you are determined to keep going on in the face of that. +2 COURAGE and +2 HOPE (Originally added by splosionzz) * Fish out of water: You’re adaptability is at zero, what even is a digimon? +3 KINDNESS and -1 LIGHT. * Heart of Stone: Your childhood was brutal, but you persevered through force of will and faith. No matter how hard things got, you knew you'd make it through as long as you kept a level head. You gain a +2 to LOVE. * Home Schooled: You have been taught all you need to know so that gives you +3 KNOWLEDGE, but it takes a degree of damage on your socialization. -1 FRIENDSHIP * Master of One: You had a talent and you stuck with it your entire life, who needs plan B? +1 to any trait you desire. * Mentored: A tutor or private instructor guided you in learning your art, profession, or trade, and through your education you became capable of teaching and guiding others. You gain a +1 to SINCERITY, and +1 to RELIABILITY * Middle Child: Regardless of how many siblings you have you're neither the youngest or the eldest. You gain +2 KINDNESS as you know how to be a mediate between them but -1 RELIABILITY because you could always depend on them to do it instead. * Natural Leader: Regardless if you took the position or it was pushed upon you, your peers always looked to you for leadership and guidance. +1 HOPE, +1 LOVE, and 1+ FRIENDSHIP, but you get -2 KNOWLEDGE for sticking only to what you know. * Newborn Tamer: Welcome to the Digital World, this is your first adventure! +1 KINDNESS, +1 FRIENDSHIP, -1 RELIABILITY. * Older Sibling: You're the big bro or sis in your family, the little ones look up to you as a caring person. You get +1 HOPE, +1 LOVE, and +1 RELIABILITY but your KINDNESS takes a hit by -1 when you have to bring in some hard love. ;) They said I'm the boss. (Originally suggested by ZephyrLightningHeart) * Only Child: You were an only child and were the sole focus of your parents. +1 SINCERITY and +2 LOVE, but it left you somewhat struggling to relate to others. -1 KINDNESS. * Orphan: The sun will come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there will be sun! +3 HOPE and -1 LOVE. * Pious: You have a strong ties to your beliefs, +2 LOVE and +2 KINDNESS, but it’s hard to accept things when your faith is put into question. -2 HOPE. * Poverty Line: You grew up in a poor neighborhood and financial troubles have affected your emotional stability, but you are closer to your community who shares in your woes. +2 HOPE, +1 KINDNESS, and -2 LOVE. * Rich Kid: You were raised in a high-class household. +4 LOVE because your financial stability, but you get -1 KINDNESS and -1 FRIENDSHIP for having no regard for others because of your wealth. * Rules Lawyer: You grew up in a situation always following what is expected of you, following the written rules to a T. +3 RELIABILITY, but you get -1 LOVE because you never had the option to follow your heart. * Runaway: You’ve been living on the street for awhile but it’s better sleeping on the sidewalk then having to deal with what’s going on at home. +2 COURAGE and +2 LIGHT for surviving on the streets, but -2 LOVE for the damage your home life had done to you. * Shut-in: Regardless of the reason you spend most of your days inside your home, without leaving unless needed. +3 KNOWLEDGE and -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Sickly: You’ve always been physically weak and frail. -2 COURAGE, but all that time in the hospital has given you 1+ LIGHT and +2 KNOWLEDGE. * Straight-A Student: You get good grades and might even be the top of your class, +2 KNOWLEDGE and +1 LIGHT. But all your time studying means you never have a social life, -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Street Roamer: You have always lived in an urban area. +2 HOPE and +1 COURAGE because you've grown hardy over time, but -1 KINDNESS because the city has worn you down. (Originally Added by WolfryHedgies) * Something Isn't Right Here: Something 'changed' about you when coming to Arcana. Looks like you need some getting used to with this new development, but you have the willpower to change back. +1 HOPE, +2 RELIABILITY, and -1 LOVE. * Southern Gentleman: You were born and raised on being as nice and gentle as possible, but your tongue can be rather brash. +2 KINDNESS, +1 COURAGE, and -1 FRIENDSHIP (Originally Added by Tora44) * Traumatic Memories: -3 LOVE but you can add 1 point towards any trait, except for LOVE in exchanged for DARKNESS. (This is Hard Mode, you will start with a certain amount of DARKNESS depending on your history and number of points added to traits.) * Troubled Youth: Whether of lack of discipline or something else you’ve been a delinquent as long as you can remember. +2 HOPE and +1 COURAGE from your past struggles, but -1 LOVE because you’ve never had a stable life. * Veteran Tamer: You've been through a lot on previous adventures and for that you receive +1 KNOWLEDGE and +1 to any trait you desire. If you want more points, you have to take away 1 point from another one of your traits and receive darkness. You can send traits into negatives by doing this. * Well-Traveled: Never able to stay in one place for too long, you like to seen all that life has to offer. +2 KNOWLEDGE +1 HOPE, but it has left you with unstable connections. -1 FRIENDSHIP. * What History?: What a shame, looks like you might had hit you head a little too hard coming to Arcana. Well, time to make some new memories. +1 FRIENDSHIP, +2 KINDNESS, and -1 KNOWLEDGE. * Wild Child: George, George of the Jungle friend to you and me. +1 HOPE +1 COURAGE +1 SINCERITY -1 FRIENDSHIP * Younger Sibling: You’re the youngest in your family. You gain +3 LOVE from your relationship with your older siblings, but get -1 COURAGE because you’re used to your older siblings watching out for you. Hobbies Features For hobby features, you get to take a general skill, and one of its corresponding specialized skills under it. In the end you will have a minimum of 2 feats here. Athlete Having trained from a young age, you're capable of amazing feats of daring. You gain a +2 to COURAGE * Archery: You always hit the bulls-eye. +2 RELIABILITY. * Baseball: Take me out to the ball game.+3 SINCERITY and -1 KNOWLEDGE * Boxing: There’s no room for apologies in fist fighting! +3 COURAGE, -1 KINDNESS. * Cyclist: I want to ride my bicycle! +2 HOPE for endurance and +1 SINCERITY for balance, but -1 RELIABILITY. * Football: ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBAWL. +3 HOPE and -1 KNOWLEDGE * Gym Junkie: You get upset if you miss a day at the gym. +2 COURAGE, +2 SINCERITY, -1 LIGHT, -1 KNOWLEDGE. * Gymnastics: You're pretty flexible, huh? +2 SINCERITY, +1 COURAGE and -1 HOPE * Horseback Rider: Nothing beats the bond between horse and rider. +2 FRIENDSHIP, +1 SINCERITY, -1 LIGHT. * Jock: Who needs books WHEN YOU HAVE THESE GUNS!? +3 COURAGE, -1 KNOWLEDGE. * Kendo: Patience is the key to being a true warrior. +2 RELIABILITY, +1 KNOWLEDGE, -1 SINCERITY. * Pro-Hiker: Nothing better walking through nature. +2 HOPE, +1 COURAGE, -1 SINCERITY. * Martial Artist: LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, TO PUNCH OUT THE SKY. +1 SINCERITY, +1 RELIABILITY, +1 LIGHT, and -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Mountain Climber: There’s nothing more thrilling than climbing up the face of a mountain side! +2 COURAGE, +1 SINCERITY, -1 HOPE. * Soccer: Hey Davis, nice friend you got there. +1 COURAGE AND +1 FRIENDSHIP. * Spearthrowing: No Flimsy piece of sticks, only tree trunks with knives in this house. +1 COURAGE, +1 SINCERITY. (Originally Added by Hibiwiki) * Swimming: YOU IDIOT! YOU CALL THAT SWIMMING?! DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH! +1 RELIABILITY, +2 HOPE, and -1 SINCERITY * Traceur: HARDCORE PARKOUR! +1 COURAGE, +1 SINCERITY, and +1 HOPE. -1 KINDNESS because you're so reckless, which scares your family and friends. Watch yourself! (Originally Added by WolfryHedgies) * '''Track Runner: RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! +1 SINCERITY and +1 COURAGE. * Traveler: You’re always on the move and never stayed in a place for too long. +1 HOPE, +1 LIGHT, +1 KINDNESS, -1 LOVE. * War Game Enthusiast - Your love and devotion for simulated warfare has you trained in knowledge of firearms, combat and tactical warfare. +2 SINCERITY, +2 COURAGE, +1 KNOWLEDGE. However the reputation of this hobby has been tarnished over aggressive and unsportsmanlike players, making others assume you associate with that kind of behaviour. -2 FRIENDSHIP, -2 LOVE. (Originally Added by IxRaZoRxI) * '''Weightlifting: You're a weightlifter so you're focused on getting swole. You are good at almost everything that requires strength, but less adept than most at tasks that require coordination. +2 COURAGE, +1 RELIABILITY, -1 SINCERITY. Talented You are a virtuoso musician, actor, artist, or storyteller. You gain a +2 to SINCERITY * 6th Sense: You can sense things that normal people simply can't +3 LIGHT, but your oddness makes people weary of you -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Ace Pilot: Ironically much of a hobby, you're either learning to fly planes or are already a pilot. +2 KNOWLEDGE, +1 SINCERITY, but -1 LOVE because bad weather becomes quite scary when flying. (Suggested by Ocxin, Ryua, and WolfryHedgies.) * Ambidextrous: You must be real good at juggling. +2 SINCERITY. * Animal Whisperer: You’ve always been good with animals, digimon are no exception. You get -1 HOPE but you get a bonus when interacting with wild digimon in return. * Carpentry: Can we fix it? YES WE CAN! +1 SINCERITY and +1 KNOWLEDGE. * Cosplayer: Nothing beats dressing up as your favorite characters and attending masquerades with your buddies! +2 SINCERITY and +2 FRIENDSHIP, but it’s a day before the con and your cosplay isn't finished… -1 LOVE and -1 LIGHT. * Fashion: Fashion is always a passion. +2 SINCERITY * Green Thumb: You’ve always been a good at gardening, +2 SINCERITY and +1 LIGHT, but watch those thorns, ouch! -1 HOPE. * Hair Stylist: Nobody can make a better ‘do then you. +2 RELIABILITY. * Illusionist: It's about the heart of the cards, magic is sick! +1 LIGHT, +1 FRIENDSHIP, and -1 KNOWLEDGE. (Originally added by WolfryHedgies) * Let’s Get Cooking!: Just as good as Mama! +1 SINCERITY and +1 KNOWLEDGE * Magnum Opus: You have dreams of finishing your masterwork. +1 LOVE and +1 SINCERITY * Makeshift Master: You were always good when it came to making things on the fly, +2 KNOWLEDGE. * Music Idol: The micromanaging of your life must be intense. +2 FRIENDSHIP, +2 SINCERITY, -1 COURAGE, and -1 HOPE. * Quicker-learner: You pick things up quickly +2 KNOWLEDGE and +1 LIGHT, but you get bored easily and move on to something new just as quick, -1 RELIABILITY. * Photographer: Take a picture, it will last longer. +1 LIGHT and +1 KNOWLEDGE * Social Butterfly: You always had an easy time making new friends, +2 FRIENDSHIP. * Spokesperson: You can project your voice and always know just what to say, +2 FRIENDSHIP and +2 KNOWLEDGE, but that cannot be good for your throat, -2 COURAGE. * Stage Performer: Life is but a show and people are the actors. +1 FRIENDSHIP and +1 SINCERITY. * Tailor: +2 HOPE and +1 SINCERITY, because you need it for the times the needle pricks your fingers, but -1 FRIENDSHIP because plushies are for babies. (Originally added by WolfryHedgies) * Virtuoso: No matter the instrument if you get your hands on it, you can play it. +2 SINCERITY, +2 LIGHT, and -2 HOPE. * Writer: Haha nerd. +1 KNOWLEDGE and +1 RELIABILITY. Well Read You like to read, for fun. Comics, references, blogs are fun ways to kill time. +2 KNOWLEDGE * Book Worm: You love reading, +4 KNOWLEDGE but you prefer books over people -2 FRIENDSHIP. * Collector: Gotta catch em all. +1 KNOWLEDGE, and +1 RELIABILITY * Computer Coding: You talk to a rubber duck for debugging man. +1 RELIABILITY, +1 KNOWLEDGE, +1 LIGHT, and -2 LOVE. * Curious George: You want to know everything, +2 LIGHT and +1 KNOWLEDGE. Even if it means putting your nose where it doesn't belong, -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Do-it-yourselfer: +1 LIGHT, +2 KNOWLEDGE, and -1 HOPE if you get maimed in the process. * Film Critic: You really know your stuff +3 KNOWLEDGE, but -1 FRIENDSHIP because you gave a popular thing a mediocre review. * Gamer: You're able to figure things out even after skipping the tutorials, +2 LIGHT and +2 SINCERITY. -2 LOVE because rage quitting isn't good for your health. * Inventor: You always had a knack for making things, even if they explode sometimes. +2 COURAGE, +1 LIGHT, -1 SINCERITY. * Mathematician: Everyone hates math, well almost everyone. +3 KNOWLEDGE, +1 LIGHT, -2 RELIABILITY. * Mr. Fix-it: Can we fix it? Yes we can! +2 SINCERITY, +1 RELIABILITY, -1 HOPE. * Nature Nerd: You always loved nature and being surrounded by it. +2 SINCERITY, +1 LIGHT, and +1 KINDNESS, but you constantly worry about the harm that man is causing to it; -2 LOVE. * Organizing: +2 LOVE, you feel this helps you de-stress. * Otaku: There’s more to life then anime, you know that right? +2 HOPE, +2 LOVE, and -2 FRIENDSHIP. * Stargazer: You love looking at the stars and learning about constellations. +1 KNOWLEDGE and +1 LOVE. * Studious: You picked up the habit of studying when you have free time, +2 Knowledge. * Translator: When it comes to deciphering scripts you’re the master. You don’t get any pluses to your stats but when you come across any text you automatically can read it, no matter the difficulty. * Veterinarian: You know how to treat animals, with this knowledge you can also apply it to digimon! Close enough right? -1 LOVE, but you get a bonus when using healing items (not cards) on any digimon. Personality Features These below, are the Positive and the Negative Personality Traits. You will need to have one Positive, one Negative and one of your choice on your application. Positive Traits * Ambitious: You exude confidence in the presence of those more powerful than you sometimes unreasonably so. You gain a +1 to KNOWLEDGE, and +1 to RELIABILITY * Bruising Intellect: Your sharp intellect and rapier-like wit bruise egos. +3 KNOWLEDGE and -1 KINDNESS. * Charming: Blessed with good looks, you've come to depend on the fact that others find you attractive. +2 to FRIENDSHIP. * Disciplined: You were raised to never give in to anything. +3 RELIABILITY, but you expect everyone else to be at your standards, -1 KINDNESS. * Easygoing: You tend to go with the flow of things and move at your own pace, this makes others feel comfortable around you, but this also makes you inattentive. +1 KINDNESS, +2 FRIENDSHIP, and -1 LIGHT. * Extrovert: People person, +1 FRIENDSHIP, +1 HOPE, and +1 LOVE but you can be overwhelming occasionally. -1 KINDNESS * Focused: You can keep your attention on a task despite any distractions; however you seem to put too much into the finer details that you miss the big picture. +1 RELIABILITY, +1 SINCERITY, +1 KNOWLEDGE, and -1 LIGHT. * Hardy: You are made of tougher stuff than the average person, but you're not quite as quick to react to dangerous effects. +2 HOPE, +1 COURAGE, and -1 SINCERITY. * Headstrong: When you're set on something or an idea nothing can sway you. +3 FRIENDSHIP for your persistence, but -1 LIGHT since you’re unwilling to see from another perspective. * Honest: You are naturally straightforward and sincere. But you have difficulty telling lies and seeing deception in others. +1 FRIENDSHIP, +1 KINDNESS, +1 RELIABILITY, and -1 LIGHT. * Inspired: A positive force, philosophy, or divine presence fills you with hope, and is a guiding force of inspiration. +2 LIGHT * Introvert: Not a people person. +1 LIGHT, +1 KNOWLEDGE, +1 SINCERITY, -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Iron Willed: Nothing can sway you, +2 RELIABILITY. * Kill them with Kindness: +3 KINDNESS, but you can be overbearing, -1 FRIENDSHIP. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Aloof' Trait'') * Love thy enemy: No matter who harms you, you can always find it in your heart to forgive them. For better or for worse. +2 KINDNESS, +2 LOVE, -2 KNOWLEDGE. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Never forgive, Never forget' Trait'') * Luckster: You gain no bonuses, but you will never receive bad luck. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Unlucky' Trait'') * Mother Hen: You’re always worried for everyone, running around like your heads cut off to insure everyone’s okay. +2 LOVE, +1 KINDNESS, and -1 SINCERITY. * Observant: Nothing escapes your eyes, +2 Light. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Oblivious' Trait'') * Ordinary: The only thing extraordinary about your appearance is its ordinariness, +2 KINDNESS. * Pacifist: You do not desire to hurt anyone, +1 HOPE and +1 RELIABILITY. * Passionate: You genuinely love what you do. +1 KNOWLEDGE and +2 SINCERITY, but you get -1 LOVE. You just died a little on the inside. * Patient: You can wait forever, good things will come your way eventually. +1 LOVE and +1 RELIABILITY. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Short-Fused' Trait'') * Peacemaker: Make love not war, +2 FRIENDSHIP. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Instigator' Trait'') * Photographic Memory: You remember everything you’ve seen or heard since you were born. +2 Light (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Goldfish Memory' Trait'') * Plucky: Your optimism gives you strength, but when someone says something discouraging, you exaggerate the hurdles you have to face. +2 HOPE, +1 KINDNESS, and -1 RELIABILITY. * Polite: You are courteous and well spoken which means people like you more. +2 FRIENDSHIP and +1 KINDNESS, but this means you will likely sugarcoat things; -1 COURAGE. * Principled: You hold yourself to a strict code of behavior that guides all of your decisions and actions, +1 RELIABILITY and +1 LIGHT. * Reactionary: You were bullied often as a child and developed your reflexes to sudden attacks and danger, +2 SINCERITY. * Redemption: You’ve done something terrible in the past that you feel guilty of, now you are trying to better yourself and seek to atone for your deed(s). +2 HOPE, +2 LIGHT, -2 LOVE. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Corrupt' Trait'') * Relentless: 2LEGIT2QUIT. +2 HOPE. * Sentimental: Your thoughts often stray to the past at inappropriate times. +3 LOVE, +1 KINDNESS, and -1 LIGHT. * Show Off: You always have to be the center of the attention or make a grand entrance. +3 COURAGE because that was actually pretty cool, but - 1 FRIENDSHIP because it has to always be about you doesn't it? * Smooth Talker: You had a knack for getting into trouble as a child and as a result developed a silver tongue. +1 SINCERITY and +1 FRIENDSHIP. * Suspicious: You discovered that someone you trusted, had lied to you and lied often, about something you had taken for granted. This left a scar and left you to quickly question the claims of others. +3 to LIGHT, but your cynicism takes -1 KINDNESS. * Tactician: You know how to take advantage of enemies who are unprepared for your assault. +1 KNOWLEDGE and +1 LIGHT. * Tireless Logic: Your curious mind figures out even the most complex problems. +3 KNOWLEDGE and -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Trustworthy: People find it easy to put their faith in you, +2 FRIENDSHIP. * Unpredictable: Your actions often seem random and chaotic to others, but there is a method to your madness; +2 LOVE. * Youthful: Young and vigorous, you hope to give any situation a little bit of sunshine! +1 HOPE +1 SINCERITY. (Suggested by Spud133 and CanCrunchGoat) Negative Traits * Aggressive: You’ll kick anyone’s ass, heck you’ll even kick your own ass. -1 LOVE, -2 KINDNESS, and +2 COURAGE. * Aloof: Whatever happens happens, who cares if someone’s feelings get hurt? -1 KINDNESS, -1 FRIENDSHIP, -1 RELIABILITY, -1, LIGHT, +1 KNOWLEDGE, +1 COURAGE, and +1 SINCERITY. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Kill them with Kindness' Trait'') * Attached: You have a strong emotional attachment to a person or object that you're terrified of losing. Declare what is precious to you; whenever the object or individual of your attachment is either threatened, endangered, or in someone else's possession you get -1 LOVE until you get it back. If it is forever lost or destroyed you gain a permanent -3 LOVE. * Avarice: Deep, compulsive greed gnaws at you. Whenever monetary treasure is divided, you must end up with a greater share of that treasure than your companions or you'll be wracked with feelings of jealousy and ill will. You get DARKNESS but you also get 10% more bits, this attributes to rewards and when submitting anything for bits you greedy, greedy pig. * Bossy: Everyone needs to listen to you, it’s your way or the highway. -2 FRIENDSHIP and +1 KNOWLEDGE. * Bully: You enjoy hurting others and feel no remorse in doing so. -3 KINDNESS but you get an extra point to put wherever you please, just as you hurt anyone you please. (This is Hard Mode, you will start with some Darkness depending on your past deeds.) * Clumsy: You are terribly uncoordinated. -2 SINCERITY, but when you fumble people want to help you out, +1 FRIENDSHIP. * Competitive: Life’s a competition and you’re a sore loser, incidentally you're also a lousy winner too. -2 FRIENDSHIP, -2 KINDNESS, +1 COURAGE, +1 SINCERITY, +1 HOPE. * Compulsive liar: Even if it’s better to tell the truth you cannot help but be deceitful; -1 RELIABILITY, -1 SINCERITY, and -1 FRIENDSHIP. A lie can however be sometimes better than the truth, +1 LIGHT and +1 KINDNESS. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Honest' Trait'') * Corrupt: You’re naturally inclined to do bad and that make you happy; +1 LOVE but you get DARKNESS in return. The more darkness you have accumulated, the more LOVE you get. Once you max out your LOVE stat it cannot go higher no matter how much more darkness you accumulate. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Redemption' Trait'') * Cynical: World weary, you are distrustful of your surroundings and everybody around you in this new world -1 LOVE and -1 KINDNESS. Because of this you are more accepting when things go wrong, +1 HOPE. * Dependent: You are dependent upon the acceptance of others. Whenever you fail a friendship check, you get a temporary -1 LOVE, this can stack. However upon success you gain a momentary +1 to LOVE, this cannot stack (However it can undo the negative LOVE accumulated). * Edgy: Chaos Bringer Edgelord the Third: The Novel: The Movie: The Life. The only thing you connect to is the screams of heavy metal music, and the entire world is against you. Your only friend is darkness. -1 FRIENDSHIP. * Egotistic: You cannot see anything past yourself. -2 LIGHT and +1 LOVE. * Glitched: Something went wrong in coming here and you have trouble holding your data together. -5 penalty to Glitch Rolls. * Goldfish memory: You cannot remember what happened, like, five minutes ago. -2 RELIABILITY, -1 LIGHT, +1 FRIENDSHIP, and +1 LOVE. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Photographic Memory' Trait'') * Grief-Filled: You are no stranger to loss and intense emotions. -2 LOVE, but gain +1 KNOWLEDGE from your experiences. * Gutless: Shy on the spot and easy to scare -2 COURAGE, but gives them an alert mindset. +1 LIGHT. (Originally added by WolfryHedgies) * Homesick: This is nothing like the family and friends you left behind. Can we just go back home already? -1 LOVE, -1 KINDNESS, but you get +1 RELIABILITY because of that drive and focus to get home. * Is that the ocean?: What is this? You came here with a digimental? No one could ever understand what you went through to get it. You receive no actual negative traits, but start out with maxed out darkness, granting a special digital instead of positives. * Insomniac: A little sleep would be nice. Or a whole lot of of it. -1 LOVE and -1 HOPE. At least you got time to study though, +1 KNOWLEDGE. * Instigator: Nothing get’s better then starting drama and then watching everything burn to the ground from the sidelines. -2 KINDNESS, -1 RELIABILITY, +1 LOVE, and +1 KNOWLEDGE. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Peacemaker' Trait'') * Naive: You are easily guided. -2 LIGHT, but +1 KINDNESS because you're pure at heart. (Suggested by Spud133 and CanCrunchGoat) * Never forgive, Never forget: You like to keep and hold onto grudges, it’s a bad habit really. -2 HOPE and +1 LIGHT. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Love Thy Enemy' Trait'') * Oblivious: You don’t notice things and most things tends to go over your head -3 LIGHT, but ignorance is bliss; +1 LOVE and +1 HOPE. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Observant' Trait'') * Paranoid: You believe that someone or something is always out to get you, so you have a hard time truly trusting anyone. -3 Friendship and +2 LIGHT. * Possessive: Your love for your partner occupies your every thought, you become despondent when you are away from them. If you are away from your digimon you take a -1 LIGHT and -1 RELIABILITY, but your partner can stay in higher forms longer when you are apart. * Power-Hungry: You're addicted to power, -2 RELIABILITY only if someone is offering you power for any reason. If you try and fail to resist the temptation you gain DARKNESS. * Pushover: You are a person gets persaded easly and can't say no to others, for that you get -1 RELIABILITY and -1 FRIENDSHIP. +1 KINDNESS because you're helping them right? (Suggested by Spud133 and CanCrunchGoat) * Prankster: It takes guts and skill to pull off the ultimate prank, some may be astonished at your arsenal of tricks. Not everyone can take a joke, -1 LIGHT, -1 RELIABILITY, and -1 KINDNESS, but you gain +1 COURAGE and +1 KNOWLEDGE to prank another day. (Originally added by ZephyrLightningHeart) * Pride: You can't abide challenges to your dignity, authority, or honor. When someone threatens, accuses, or challenges you. -2 FRIENDSHIP but you know you’ll win, +1 HOPE. * Provincial: You have only one way of looking at things; the right way. -1 KNOWLEDGE. * Reckless: You have a tendency for rash behavior, often disregarding your own safety as you move across the battlefield which puts your peers into the line of fire as well. -2 LIGHT and +1 COURAGE * Resentful: Every time you are hurt you look upon it with a bitter taste in your mouth. -2 KINDNESS but +2 KNOWLEDGE, -1 RELIABILITY because you can't help it but to to sink down to their level. (Suggested by Spud133 and CanCrunchGoat) * Ruthless: You have a blunt tongue and no pity for anyone but yourself. -4 KINDNESS and +2 COURAGE. (Suggested by Spud133 and CanCrunchGoat) * Short-Fused: You snap at others easily for the smallest things. -1 LOVE and -2 KINDNESS, but you cannot help what you feel, +2 Reliability. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Patient' Trait'') * Sloth: Mama she's lazy, lazier than me, -1 SINCERITY and -2 COURAGE. However your laid-back attitude has gained some fans in other departments, +1 KINDNESS and +1 LIGHT. (Originally added by ZephyrLightningHeart) * Sly: You’re a trickster at heart and will meddle in affairs that don’t concern you for personal enjoyment. -2 FRIENDSHIP, -1 KINDNESS and +3 KNOWLEDGE. * Spiteful: If someone wrongs you, you make sure you pay them back in full. -2 LOVE, -2 KINDNESS and +3 HOPE. * Spoiled: You are person who was raised in comfort and wealth, you can't give that up. -1 COURAGE, -1 KINDNESS, and +1 SINCERITY. * Stubborn: Like a mule. -2 FRIENDSHIP and +1 COURAGE. * Unlucky: You can never have good luck, but that doesn't mean you cannot make your own. +2 HOPE. (Cannot be chosen if you also have the '''Luckster' Trait'') * Workaholic: Stop drinking that coffee you're going to get a heart attack. -1 COURAGE, -1 HOPE, and +1 RELIABILITY. * Xenophobic: You have a hard time understanding and trusting those with unfamiliar ways and appearances. You take a -2 penalty on FRIENDSHIP and KINDNESS checks made against Virus digimon (Vaccine if your digimon is Virus) or those of opposing natures. However these digimon/people will take a -5 penalty trying to convince you or trick you. These rolls are against your RELIABILITY stat. * Zealous: You are fanatical in your beliefs, ruled by emotion over reason. Choose a digimon type to fight (dragon, beast, machine, etc.). When you attack a digimon of that type you get +1 to all stats for 1 round. (Changes suggested by ShadowAgu) Category:Mechanics